This study seeks to determine if an in vitro observation that glipizide acts on cultured rat anterior pituitary cells to 1) enhance the effect of growth hormone releasing hormone stimulating growth hormone secretion, and 2) antagonizing the effects of somatostatin inhibiting growth hormone secretion.